Whoever Says
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Whoever says that the eyes are windows to the soul must have never looked into his. They never looked and saw the look he held for me.


lostmoonchild: I've honestly no clue as to why this story was created. All I really know is that my brain's been mulling this one over and over for a while until my muse demanded that it be posted for all to see. Anyway, here's a fic for all of you Kagome/Sesshomaru lovers out there.

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Kikyo would have been dismembered the moment before she got part of Kagome's soul since I truly hate her with a passion greater than lust.

* * *

Whoever Says

Whoever says that his eyes are empty clearly doesn't look closely. They don't know how to read him and I don't know if I pity or envy them. I suppose that I pity them because they don't see the story that his eyes silently tell the world.

Whoever says that the eyes are the windows to the soul must have known about the things that he tells. Behind that apparently cold look on his face, there's something that makes my heart ache. Not because I sympathize with him. No, my heart aches because I know full well the look hidden within those golden depths. It's one of the looks that Inuyasha no longer gives me. No, those looks from him are reserved only for one miko and that miko isn't me.

Inuyasha doesn't see those looks that's directed at me. He doesn't know that while he's away with Kikyo, I'm with somebody as well. My heart's barely being held together as it is and it's because of this forbidden desire. This forbidden desire is the tape and super glue that keeps my shattered heart into what passes as together.

My heart beats softly against my chest as I stare into his calm, golden eyes. His skin glows softly in the pale moonlight and the markings on his face stand out in the night. He's so beautiful it's almost like I'm looking at an angel.

I heard once that demons are simply fallen angels that betrayed somebody. Whoever says that must know that he was some kind of angel of seduction. His talents while he was an angel were probably nothing compared to the power he holds over me now. He could actually take what's left of my soul and I wouldn't care. He could have it if he truly wanted it. I didn't need it. "Miko."

A chill rushes down my spine as I stare up at him, trying to tell myself that tonight will be the last night that we'll meet. He raises a delicate eyebrow and smirks slightly as his eyes tell me that I don't choose when the last night will be. He chooses and I have no choice but to obey because I'm human. "Sesshomaru."

His name slips so easily from my lips that I'm once again surprised. His name leaves my lips even easier than anybody else's name. Even my name doesn't slip out as easily from my lips. It's like his name is a stone that's been smoothed by the ocean.

He touches my cheek and tilts my head up. It bothers him that I just stare at him and not raise my head to look at him. I tried to ask once why it bothered him but he told me to be quiet. Now I understand why he wants me to raise my head when I look at him.

He wants to read my eyes as well and with nothing in his way.

Our lips meet and once again I'm amazed at the softness of his lips. My eyes close as our kiss deepens, our hands touching each other's body. There's no urgency in our kiss nor is there any in the way our bodies press against each other. All I am to him is a passing fancy. He's never had a human partner before that he could touch or kiss like the way we do.

Distantly I wonder how long he'll want to keep me around. Some part of me, the part that's constantly being beaten by Inuaysha's cruelty when he compares me to Kikyo, is absolutely certain that all Sesshomaru feels for me is a passing fancy. I'm just another whim that he's bound to have in his lifetime and I wonder how many whims he's had like this.

Our lips part and we stare at each other, silently reading what the other has to say. "Inuyasha's with the undead miko." Sesshomaru states calmly.

I nod slightly. "I'm becoming afraid, Sesshomaru. There's something different about the way he looks at me." I tell Sesshomaru as I bow my head in shame.

"Different?" He picks up my shame and knows that I'm simply ashamed for admitting fear.

"There was a look that he used to have whenever he saw me. Now he looks at me like he's planning to do something."

Sesshomaru makes me look at him and something flashes in his eyes. Possessiveness? Fury? What is it that he's not showing me? What am I not seeing that's being hidden?

He holds me close to him and I listen to the sound of his heart beating against my ear. I heard once that the reason we calm down when we hear another's heart beating is because we subconsciously remember our mother's heartbeat. Our mother's heartbeat is the first lullaby that we heard and one of the few things that eased our tears. "Do you know what?" Sesshomaru questions.

"No, but Kikyo has been around more often. I won't leave the camp or the village while they're together. I sensed you nearby and I hurried away before Inuyasha even realized that I was gone."

The barest traces of a smile spreads across his lips and I inwardly shudder. Whoever says that he only smiles when finding amusement in somebody's suffering doesn't look at the entire picture. He smiles too when he's actually amused by something. A human sneaking away from a hanyou and confusing their nose is one of those few things that amuses him.

Sesshomaru touches my face before he claims my lips once more. Our time together is drawing to a close and soon we have to part. I don't know when we'll see each other again but I'll go when I sense him.

I always will.

Besides, whoever says that humans and youkai can't be together clearly is going by some kind of rule that must have been written centuries ago. We balance each other out and I'm fairly certain that even if we didn't, Sesshomaru would happily kill whoever it was that I did balance out.

It was just a matter of figuring out which method he'd use and how quickly the person would die.

Whoever says that time heals all wounds must either be insane or have no concept of how much heartbreak can hurt. Maybe they do have an idea but they don't care. I don't know and I don't care.

Tears roll down my face as I hug myself tightly in an attempt to keep the shattered shards of my heart together in one piece. I found out what Inuyasha and Kikyo had been planning. The bloody gash in my side and my soaked form are testaments to the knowledge that I had gained. They had tried to kill me and Inuyasha followed my scent until I threw myself into a river and allowed myself to be washed downstream until I sensed Sesshomaru.

He'll pick up my scent soon and he'll come to find out how I've gotten hurt. Will he do anything to Kikyo or Inuyasha just for hurting me? I want to say that I'm nothing more than a passing fancy but Sesshomaru's eyes tell me otherwise now.

I've gone from passing fancy to obsession.

When Sesshomaru comes, my wound has almost completely stopped bleeding. His eyes widen in both shock and fury before he kneels next to me, his tongue licking at the blood that's steadily cooling. "Who did this?" Sesshomaru growls.

"They attacked me. Inuyasha said that he would take me back to the well so I could go home. She was waiting for me and…" I trail off as my body starts to shake with sobs.

I'm hurting and scared as well as angry. I want to hate them for hurting me but I know that I can't. I can't hate them for wanting to be together and the only way that they know of would be taking the rest of my soul and having it go to Kikyo. They don't want to wait for the Shikon no Tama to be completed. Naraku's becoming too cunning and his manipulation seems to be getting better from three years ago. His games are changing; becoming more deadly to its participants.

Sesshomaru says nothing as he holds me, somehow managing to keep me from falling completely into a million pieces. I don't know how he manages to do that but I suppose that he's the super glue or something. Tape doesn't keep glass together very well. Glue's the only thing that really works, I suppose.

We'll destroy Naraku and I know that Sesshomaru will somehow get revenge against Inuyasha and Kikyo. His eyes are promising that they won't die because of their actions against me but they will suffer. I want to ask what he'll do to them but his eyes tell me not to ask. They tell me that I'll be better off not knowing.

Whoever says that demons are mindless murderers haven't taken a look at Sesshomaru. Whoever says that the eyes are the windows to the soul must have gotten a glimpse at the inu youkai's soul at some point in time and saw that he cared for me to the best of his ability.

Whoever says that it's a bad idea to piss Sesshomaru off clearly understood what they were talking about. I travel with Sesshomaru and the others now and sometimes we run into Inuyasha and the others. I don't tell them why I'm traveling with Sesshomaru's group. Their eyes tell me that while they want an answer, they're not ready to hear the truth so I lie to them and say that it'll be easier for Naraku if Kikyo and I are near each other.

I can see the silent fury within Sesshomaru's eyes when he looks at Inuyasha and Kikyo. They both know that he knows but they don't understand why he hasn't killed them just yet. I doubt that he'll get revenge right away since that just isn't his style.

Whoever says that revenge is best served cold clearly spoke to Sesshomaru on some kind of psychological torture level. I don't know but maybe someday I'll get him to work with the whole forgive and forget thing. Until then, I'll just keep quiet and let him have his cold revenge.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, that's done. I kind of needed a reason for Sesshomaru and Kagome to hook up and my muse was holding a smoldering stick to the back of my neck and threatening to jab me with it if I didn't come up with something half ways decent. In the end, Inuyasha and Kikyo end up with attempted murder under their belts. Read and review but be nice with the flames.


End file.
